The Protector
by sofley
Summary: "You should listen to me, I had been out before and trust me - WICKED never gives up searching."
1. EXTENDED SUMMARY

❝You should listen to me, I have been out here before, and trust me WICKED won't give up searching.❞

* * *

Lillian had gotten out of the Maze, her fellow friends died protecting her, she tried to save them, but it wasn't good enough. She was all alone, all she had was herself, she wished she could've done something just to save them, she'll never forget the day.

But she thought she was safe, safe from **WICKED** even though she believed she didn't earn it. It turns out she wasn't safe, the Maze was just the beginning of the trials. Lillian had escaped, escaped before they had a chance to suck the life out of her and get tortured.

 **WICKED** is trying to look for her but, shortly after found her and retrieved her back. A few weeks later of her getting tested and all, a new group had arrived and one of the members knew something was up, and she knew that they were right.

➤ ||THE SCORCH TRIALS MOVIE||

➤ {PG-13 CONTAINS BLOOD AND KILLING.}

➤{MAY CONTAIN A FEW SWEAR WORDS}


	2. EPIGRAPH

**_❝ I don't expect any help from you_**

 _ **as I - labeled to help and protect the people in need - has let**_

 ** _you down.❞_**


	3. ONE:ALONE

**ALONE**

 **"** ** _It is better to be alone since you_** ** _don_** ' ** _t_** ** _have to worry about someone you care about dying._** **"**

* * *

I had escaped **WICKED** , it was extremely difficult since there were guards everywhere but, I escaped. My feet running through the sand as the strong winds blew me left and right, sand getting into every crevice of my body. Buildings were destroyed and engulfed with sand, I saw a building not far away where I could stay for the night. I turned around and, could see them looking for me, numerous amount of guards exited out all at once, shooting the Cranks coming there way as they tried to find me. I turned forwards again and kept on running.

I don't understand why they pretended to be **WICKED** , for me something didn't feel right, from me staying there for four days, feeling enclosed, beginning to feel unsafe. I started to wonder where the Oasis was, everything beyond this place is like a desert. That is when I became suspicious of the place, till I found out we were still being tested, that they are still here, us teenagers were never safe. But the teenagers didn't listen, I tried to warn them but, they never believed me, so I let them have it there own way.

I had reached the building that was drowning in sand, entering through the broken window, sliding down the steep hill of stand, my coordination was very unstable causing me to tumble down the sand instead. I didn't know what they had injected in me to make me so, woozy. I rolled down the hill of sand, sand getting into my mouth during the process. I laid on the ground,gagging and spitting out the sand that was filling my mouth, I wiped my mouth since sand was coating my lips. "Gross." I muttered, wiping the moist sand onto my pants.

I pushed myself off the ground, wiping the sand off my hands as I looked in front of me. It looks like people used to live here in this abandoned looking mall I suppose, hiding out from whatever is out there. But now it is empty, cold and, eerie. I couldn't see anything farther than ten feet, it was completely pitch black. I felt very uneasy, I began to regret leaving **WICKED** but, it can't be that bad out here, I am sure I made the right choice, I hope I did.

After pondering and thinking I approached this little hut, long pieces of wood held up the roof so it won't collapse on them. I walked in the little hut, I glanced at the dirty mattress a stuffed animal was laying there, the arm is teared up and the stuffing was flowing out. I could feel my heart sinking, thinking of children here, what they had to go through, what everyone had to go through.

I found a jacket sitting on a wrecked wooden chair, a dark color was splattered on the sleeve of the jacket, I hope it isn't what I think it is. I picked up the jacket and observed it, it is dark blue and, has a few tiny rips on the sleeves. I put it on after admiring it, I zipped it up so I was snugged even though it was warm, but it'll help protect me from, something at least.

I continued to look around this place, trying to find any weapons to defend myself with. As I did, something caught my eye, something glistening in the light. I walked towards it and there was a knife, I picked it up, it was still in good shape, it wasn't dull that it won't pierce your skin, but it wasn't sharp enough to just cut you with a poke of the blade, it was just right, well I suppose but, it is better than nothing.

"She may be here!" A male voice shouted. The voice sounded close, they are looking for me, "Shit," I whispered. I turned around trying to find anything else I may need, a flashlight. I scavenged around the place until I found one, I turned it on and, a bright, blinding light had shined on the sandy ground, I quickly turned it off and ran out quietly.

I looked to the right and saw someone coming this way, do I run or hide? Running, there is a possible chance of them getting me, but also hiding. I ran back into the tiny hut, I saw a blanket I ran towards it and, took it off, boxes and chairs were underneath the blanket. Hopefully they won't notice. I sat next to the boxes and placed the blanket on top of me and, on the inanimate objects.

"Split up, she could be in here," Someone ordered, I heard multiple footsteps going in different directions. I couldn't see what was happening since the blanket was covering me so I could stay hidden.

I could see a bright light through the thick fabric since this place is so dark I froze completely, holding my breath as my hand went over my mouth just in case I make a sound. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I had just escaped, I cannot get captured, I don't want to go back.

The light skimmed onto the inanimate objects right next to me then, the light went on me. I stayed as still and quiet as possible, the person walked towards the blanket I was underneath. The person gripped onto the fabric, I gripped tightly into my knife.

The person pulled the blanket off of me and, before they could react I stabbed their ankle. They yelped in agony, I stood up quickly and pushed him backwards. I turned around and bolted out.

"She is escaping, I repeat she is escaping!" I heard the man said, his voice echoing throughout the abandoned mall, probably because he informed it on the walkie-talkie to let everyone know.

"I see her!" Someone shouted, a light shining on me as I continued to run.

"Don't shoot, we don't want to potentially kill her!" Someone ordered, possibly Janson - RatMan - since he wants to bring me back to Ava Paige alive and, not dead.

"But she'll escape!" Someone shouted. I pushed myself up the hill of sand, towards the broken window.

"We'll find her again!" Someone retorted, I exited out the building, I glanced back to see them coming towards me. I turned forward and ran as fast as I can.

 _SCREECH!_

 _AARRGG!_

The noises were scaring me, they were coming from the Cranks. They were chasing me, inching towards me every millisecond. I was getting tired and, my legs, everything was aching in pain. Then I had fell forwards. A Crank had captured me, my ankles were in pain, I look at my ankles and a Crank was gripping onto it very tightly, every Crank around me ran towards me.

* * *

➵ **1176 words**

 _UNEDITED_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _ **I hope you had enjoyed it. Sorry if my writing is a bit terrible and all but, I tried. I would greatly appreciate a comment, getting added to your library, anything really.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


End file.
